Lily's Four Tattoos
by Addison Rose
Summary: This is about the four tattoos I have always envisioned Lily having. It's not just about the tattoos, It's also a good back-story to them and I will refer to things from here a lot in my other stories.


**Author's Notes: This story is about the four tattoos I have always envisioned Lily having and her reasons for getting them. This story may have other stories stem from it and it will always be a good back-story to things that I write about when they are older. **

Lily's Four Tattoos

Chapter 1: Heart

Part 1:

It was a nice sunny summer day in August and Lincoln Hawk had a few days off while they were in Venice beach. It was around two in the afternoon when Lily and Rufus decided to leave the hotel and go to the beach. Lily had on a black bikini and a pair of worn out jean short shorts. Her hair was down and wavy, flowing to the middle of her back. She was wearing a pair of Original Wayfarer Raybans in black and a couple of rings on each hand. She held her flip-flops in her hand. Rufus had on a black t-shirt and black bathing suit shorts with dark grey threading. His hair was long and messy, slightly covering his eyes. His sunglasses matched Lily's and his flip-flops were in his hand as well. He held Lily's hand tightly as they walked along the beach.

"Mm... it's nice out." She smiled watching as the waves crashed down, the water touching their feet.

"Yeah it is, I love days like this. The fresh air is nice."

She laughed softly. "Yeah the tour bus can defiantly get stuffy sometimes."

"You mean you don't like living in a confined space with five guys?" He joked.

"Mm... It's not all bad..." She smiled up at him.

He leaned down and softly placed a kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," She mumbled against his lips, turning towards him to wrap her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

He rested his hands on her lower back and pulled her closer. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled back after a minute.

"Mm..." she playfully bit his lip.

He got an idea and a grin appeared on his face.

"What?" she smirked at him.

He took off his shirt, putting it on the ground before he unbuttoned her shorts and pushed them down so they dropped to the sand. He set both of their sunglasses on top of their clothes. Then he took her hands, putting their flip-flops in the pile and pulled her backwards towards the water. "Come on..." He smiled.

"What are you doing?" She looked him in the eyes.

He leaned down and splashed her with some water.

"Rufus!" Lily screamed in surprise and covered her face.

He laughed and pulled her in so they were up to their knees.

"I can not believe you just did that!" She looked at him again.

"Oh come on you know it feels good, it's like 97 degrees out here Lil."

She tried to start walking backwards not wanting to get wet anymore, but he scooped her up and carried her into the water more with him.

"Rufus put me down!" Lily screamed.

When he was up to his waist he set her down on her feet.

Lily screamed the whole way down. "Not here!"

He laughed and splashed her again.

"Rufus!" She splashed him back and laughed softly starting to calm down a bit when the wind blew and the water felt good against her skin.

He splashed her again and she started laughing hard now as she tried to splash him back. He laughed and smiled as she started getting into it. He took her hand and pulled her with him as he went under water as a wave came. When it passed them they both went back up to the surface. Rufus was prepared for her to be angry but she just laughed and pushed her hair out of her face. Lily swam closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, jumping up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

"You're crazy," She laughed and brushed some hair out of his face before kissing him.

He smiled against her lips kissing her deeper as he walked deeper into the water. She leaned back, her legs still wrapped tight around his waist as her hands played with the water.

"See I was right... it feels good." He smiled at her.

She smirked. "Yes you were... this once."

Part 2:

They got out of the water and put their clothes back on even though they were wet, they figured the sun would dry them off. They walked up to the sidewalk where the shops were and lily brushed the sand off her feet before putting her flip-flops on. Rufus threw his on the ground and slipped them on, before reaching for her hand again. She took his hand, interlacing their fingers as they walked.

"Maybe I can get my tattoo today since there are so many shops." Rufus said.

"Mm... That's a good idea." Lily grinned.

She loved his tattoos, she didn't know what is was but she just thought it was incredibly hot.

"Yeah?" He smiled.

She nodded, "Look." She pointed to a shop.

He smiled, "Perfect."

They walked over to the tattoo shop and Rufus opened the door for Lily; walking in behind her. Lily walked over to the wall where they had different tattoos you could choose from. Rufus walked up to the counter and asked it they could do it today. The guy said it would be a ten-minute wait so Rufus went over and stood by Lily.

"If I ever got a tattoo which one do you think I should get?" Lily asked Rufus curious to see what he would say.

Rufus looked around and spotted a little heart shaped tattoo. "That one," he pointed to it.

"Hmm…" Lily looked at it for a minute and smiled, "I like it."

"Really?" He looked at her surprised he got it right.

"Mmhmm…" She nodded and looked at him smiling as she kissed him softly.

"Rufus." The guy called.

"Do you want to wait here?" Rufus asked Lily.

She nodded and kissed him again.

"Ok I'll be back, if you get bored you can come back there."

"Ok." She smiled.

He kissed her again quickly before going into one of the rooms in the back, with the tattoo artist.

Lily stood there for a minute thinking about the tattoo and finally decided to surprise Rufus and get it. She went up to the front desk and told them which tattoo she wanted. She requested a girl so if Rufus asked he wouldn't be angry, because the spot wasn't exactly where he would want another man looking. She waited a couple of minutes before they took her back to one of the rooms, and the girl came in.

"Hi I'm Riley," she held out her hand.

Lily shook her hand, "I'm Lily." She smiled at her.

"So what can I do for you today?"

"Well I would like a small red heart; not filled in, just the outline."

"Ok I can do that. Where would you like it?"

"My upper inner left thigh."

"Ok can you take your shorts off and sit at the edge of the table please?"

Lily nodded and did as she asked, biting her lip nervously. She had no idea what it would feel like and wished she had Rufus with her to hold her hand; she really wanted to surprise him though. Riley told her she was going to start and needed her to spread her legs and rest her left leg on the chair to the side of her. Lily did as she said and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Riley set her chair in between her legs and sat down.

"Ok can you point to where you want it?"

"There." Lily pointed and then laid back on the table.

Lily closed her eyes again and tried to stay still when she started. Riley was done in ten minutes and Lily sat up to look. She smiled, "Thank you." She told Riley and then got up from the table to get money out of her shorts to pay her.

"Your welcome," Riley took the money and left the room.

Lily put her shorts back on and left the shop. She went next door and bought a couple boxes of candles and came back to wait for him. His had taken longer because his tattoo was bigger. He came out a minute after she got back and paid before turning to her.

"Ready?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I'm getting hungry, can we go back to the room and change before we go out?"

"Sure." He looked at the bag. "What's in the bag Lil?"

"A surprise for later." She smiled.

"What kind of surprise?" He gave her a sideways smile.

"A surprise you will like." She smirked, taking his hand as they walked out of the shop.

Part 3:

Lily and Rufus had been together for two months and Lily moved onto the bus basically the day after they got together. They met on tour so it was just easier for her to stay with him since she took photos for all the shows anyways. They decided to take a break from the bus since they were staying a few days and got a room at one of the hotels by the beach. They walked into their hotel room and Lily went to her bag to find a dress to wear. Rufus walked up behind her and kissed down her neck, wrapping his arms tight around her waist.

"Do you think we have time?" He sucked gently on her neck.

"Mm... I'm really hungry Rufus," she lied. "After I promise."

He sighed. "Fine." He kissed her neck again before he pulled away to go get changed.

It was getting late and it started to cool off so Rufus decided to wear a pair of acid washed jeans with a t-shirt and boots. He looked in the mirror and washed his face, leaving the scruff. He shook out his hair and ran a hand through it before brushing his teeth.

Lily changed into a black lace bra and lace underwear for later and then put a black slip dress on top. She put on her leather jacket and grabbed a pair of red pumps, sliding them over her feet. She put on a couple of necklaces before she went to the bathroom to retouch her make-up and brush her teeth.

Rufus saw her in the mirror and smiled. "Baby you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she leaned over and kissed him softly before fixing her make-up.

She brushed her teeth then looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair had dried and was still wavy; she ran a brush through it before letting it fall where it wanted to.

"Ready?" She took his hand.

"Yep." He smiled and grabbed his wallet and handed her, her purse.

Part 5:

Lily and Rufus walked out of the hotel hand in hand.

"Where do you want to eat Lil?" Rufus asked.

"A restaurant at the beach or at least some place with a view." She turned her head and looked at him.

"Ok," he smiled. "I think I saw a place we can go earlier today." He squeezed her hand as they walked toward one of the nicest hotels on the beach.

"Rufus... where are we going?"

"That hotel." He pointed.

"Rufus we can't afford to eat there."

"Lily..." He stopped and turned to face her. "I know I don't have all the money in the world and I don't have the nicest things. I know you're used to that and sometimes when I can I want to do that for you. Ok?"

She smiled up at him and pulled his face to hers, kissing him deeply before pulling back. "I love you for who you are Rufus, not for what you can buy me." She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and looked up at him. "But... I would like a nice night out with you." She grinned.

"So does that mean we can go?" He kissed her lips softly.

She nodded and she smiled against his lips.

Part 6:

The waiter seated them outside at a table that was facing the ocean. Rufus pulled Lily's seat out for her.

She smiled. "Thank you sweetie." She kissed him softly before sitting down.

"Your welcome," He pushed her chair in and sat down in the chair next to her.

Lily looked around, taking everything in. The sun was setting; the sky was a beautiful orange-red. Everyone had left the beach and there was no noise, except for the relaxing sound of the waves. The table was filled with yellow roses and small candles. Lily looked over at Rufus with a soft smile and reached her hand out for his.

"Thank you for taking me here honey," she rubbed her thumb over his hand.

"Anything to see you smile," he smiled at her.

She laughed softly and reached for her menu with the other hand.

"What sounds good to you babe?" She scanned the menu.

"I was thinking Lobster, what would you like?"

"That sounds good, but are you sure?" She bit her lip.

"Lily," he sighed. "Can you please stop looking at price tags and enjoy tonight?" He squeezed her hand.

"Right... sorry." She leaned over and kissed him.

He laughed softly against her lips and kissed her back. She sat back in her seat as the waiter came over to them.

"Hello I'm Steven, I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?"

"A Sonoma Cabernet for me," Lily said.

"I'll have the same thing." Rufus said.

"Can I see your I.D.s please?"

Lily bit her lip; it still always made her nervous to use her fake I.D. She looked at Rufus as he confidently showed the man his; he apparently had no qualms about using his. She took a deep breath and pulled it out of her purse showing the waiter.

"Thank you," the waiter said and went to go get their drinks.

Lily let out her deep breath and put her I.D. away.

"You ok there Lil?" Rufus asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, it just makes me a little nervous." She reached for a piece of bread out of the breadbasket.

"Oh...ok," He took out a piece of bread as well. "Well..." a smiled appeared on his face. "I wanted to celebrate tonight because our manager Peter told us some great news this morning."

"Really? What?" She put some butter on her bread and took a bite.

The waiter came back with their drinks. "Are you two ready to order?"

"Oh um yes." Rufus said. "The lady and I will both have the Lobster." He smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes laughing softly.

"And what would you like as your sides?"

"I'll have the backed potato." Lily said.

"That's sounds good, I'll have that as well."

The waiter nodded and walked away.

"Ok... continue," she laughed. "What's the good news?"

"When our summer tour ends we are going on tour in Europe." He smiled big taking a bite of his bread.

"What!" Lily practically screamed she was so excited. "Rufus that's amazing, I'm so happy for you baby!" She smiled excitedly and pulled his face to hers, kissing him fiercely.

He kissed her back hard, tangling a hand through her messy blond hair. After a minute he pulled back breathless, she smiled and bit her lip as she leaned back in her chair.

"What was that for?" Rufus asked.

"I'm your groupie... do you not remember?" She smirked, taking a generous sip of her wine.

He bit his lip and took a sip of his wine, sitting back in his chair. "You are something else Lil."

"Is that a good thing?"

"A very good thing." He grinned.

She smiled. "So does your groupie slash photographer slash girlfriend get to go to Europe with you?"

"Of course she does," he smiled.

Her smile grew and she finished her piece of bread, looking at him.

"Are you excited, I can't really tell; you're so quiet."

"I'll show you later how excited I am," she grinned.

"I like the sound of that," he grinned back.

"What a surprise," she smirked.

He laughed as the waiter brought over their food. Lily sat up in her seat.

"Oh... this looks incredible." Lily said.

"That it does," Rufus picked up the lobster cracker, starting to crack the lobster's tail.

Lily looked over at Rufus. "Honey?"

"Hmm?" He looked up at her.

"Can you crack mine when you're finished please?" She smiled big.

"Of course I can," He took her plate and moved his aside.

He cracked all the pieces of the lobster so she could easily get the meat with her fork. He then handed back her plate to her and finished cracking his lobster.

"Thank you Rufus." Lily smiled picking up her fork.

"Sure babe."

She put a piece of the lobster meat on her fork and dipped it in butter before taking a bite.

"Wow, that is amazing." She swallowed and took another bite.

He excitedly took a bite, savoring the taste. "Mm... You are right; that is amazing."

The two of them talked as they finished their dinner. When they were finished Rufus sat back in his chair.

"Do you want any dessert?" Rufus asked.

"No. I'm stuffed and I really want to go back to the hotel." She squeezed his hand.

"Ok I'll pay so we can leave."

Rufus asked the waiter for the check and pulled out some money, paying for dinner. He got up and pulled out her chair taking her hand to help her up. Lily tightened her grip on his hand and quickly pulled him out of the restaurant of the hotel.

Part 7:

Lily and Rufus quickly walked back to their hotel room; Lily was so excited to show Rufus his surprise. Rufus took out the key and opened the door. He then turned to Lily, pulling her tight in his arms as he kissed her fiercely. She moaned against his mouth, wrapping her arms tight against his neck as she leaned against the door. He picked her up and her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. Rufus held her body tight against the wall as he deepened the kiss. After a minute Lily realized what she was doing and remembered the surprise.

"Baby..." She pulled back.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Can you give me a minute before we continue this?"

"Why?" He kissed down her neck, he needed her and he needed her now.

"Baby please? I have a surprise for you." Lily asked, trying not to give in.

"Mm... Right." Rufus pulled back and set her down.

"Thank you... can you do me a favor?" She smiled up at him.

"You know I will." He smiled.

"Can you go in the bathroom for a minute?"

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow and went into the bathroom.

As soon as he closed the door Lily took the candles out of her suitcase. She placed some all around the room: the nightstands, table, dresser; basically any flat surface she could find. Then she took her lighter out of her purse and lit all the candles. After that was done, she turned down the bed and took off her jacket and slip dress, putting them in her suitcase. Lily walked over to the full-length mirror and looked at herself. She ran a hand through her hair and made sure it was in place. Then her eyes moved down; all she was wearing was her black lace bra and underwear and red pumps. She smirked knowing Rufus would love it.

Rufus sat down on the edge of the tub before taking his boots and socks off. He sighed before getting up; he really wanted her to finish up with whatever she was doing. He looked at himself in the mirror and decided to brush his teeth again while he waited. He rinsed out his mouth before wiping off his lips. He heard a knock at the door.

"You can come out now Rufus." Lily said as she walked back over to the bed, sitting down with her legs crossed. She leaned back on her hands.

He smiled and opened the door; he quickly scanned the room seeing her on the bed. He bit his lip hard.

"Oh baby..." he walked over to her, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Do you like it?" She stood up and turned around to show him.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her shoulder. "I love it... I love you."

"I love you too," she smiled.

He ran his hands across her stomach and down her legs. She moaned softly, moving her hands on top of his.

"Baby... this isn't the surprise." Lily said softly.

"It isn't?" Rufus kissed up her neck.

"No..." She took his left hand in hers, moving it between her legs. "This is." She put two of his fingers over her tattoo.

"Honey I don't understand."

"I got a tattoo today." She turned her head to look at him.

"You did?" A small smile appeared on his face.

She nodded smiling softly.

"Can I see it?"

She turned around in his arms. "What do you think?" She smirked.

He grinned walking her back towards the bed. He laid her down on the bed and moved between her legs, she lifted her left leg up, resting it on his shoulder so he could see. He looked down seeing a small red heart. He bit his lip and moved his thumb over it.

"What made you decide to get it?"

"When you picked it out today I really liked it. So after you went to get yours I thought about it and the more I thought about it the more I liked it. And I also thought it was sort of meaningful."

He put her leg down and moved on top of her. "Why's that?"

"Well..." She bit her lip. "It may be cheesy but... you picked out the heart and you are the only man to ever have my heart... so..." She took a deep breath, "It's sort of like your heart."

He smiled and kissed her deep. She wrapped her leg around his waist and pushed his shirt off.

He pulled back, "Just one thing."

"What's that?" She asked.

"My heart is in between your legs?" He laughed softly.

"Oh shut up Rufus." She rolled her eyes. "I wanted it in only a spot you and I could see."

"Uh-huh..." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes again, "Just kiss me Rufus."

"Whatever you want babe." He smiled and kissed her passionately.


End file.
